Camping Confessions
by IAmVictorious
Summary: Being dragged on a camping trip by Tori is the least of Jade's problems. She somehow manages to get stuck in the woods with her! How will this turn out to end? Read and find out! :D


"Camping, camping, camping we will go!" Cat cheered marching up the mountain trail the group had stumbled upon. "Yeah, remind me why I agreed to this again?" Jade huffed, adjusting the heavy knapsack on her back. "Because Cat wanted to see the comets and you _are_ her best friend after all." Tori chimed, walking briskly to catch up the bouncy redhead.

"Who asked you Vega?" She snapped back, pushing past Robbie. "I thought it was a great idea." He piped, glancing around nervously. "You? The wilderness will eat you up alive and shit you out like bad sushi from Nozu." Jade scoffed. "That's an image I didn't want to see," Andre mumbled, having overheard her insult.

"How long have we been walking?" Beck wondered. "I don't know, maybe you should ask Suzie Camper over there." Jade growled pointing at Tori. The girl rolled her eyes. "At least we know the bears won't attack us with you around." Andre and Beck snickered.

"We should stop in about another thirty minutes, there's a creek about a half a mile from here." Tori mused, holding the map in front of her. "Do you even know where we're going?" Jade demanded, narrowing her eyes. "Yes, and if you got off my back, maybe we'll be able to set up camp before the wolves come out!" Tori quips. "There are wolves?" Cat cowers, looking both ways. "So you heard wolves but not bear?" Andre asks, watching her. "No, no, Cat, I was just saying-"She's interrupted by Jade, who had dropped her pack and started howling with Robbie.

"Can you not do that? It's bad enough she's scared!" Tori reprimands. "Oh lighten up, Vega. It's not like the wolves can smell her." "Yeah, not with all the beef jerky I packed." Rex added. "Yeah that's- Wait, beef jerky? _Why_ would you pack beef jerky?" Tori groaned. "You can't go on a camping trip without beef jerky! That's insane!" the puppet responded. "You wanna know what else is insane? _Bringing cooked meat out into the wilderness!_" she practically yells. "Dang, woman!" Rex whimpers.

"Tori, you need to calm down." Andre told her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "No, I can't calm down! Between the wolf siblings and Rex's bad judgment, we're all going to get eaten!" Jade howls again, and Cat latches on to Andre. Tori attuned her bag and then walked on, leaving the others to follow behind her. This, she soon realized, was going to be a long weekend.

Having finally made it to the creek, Tori decided to give everyone individual jobs to assist in making up camp faster. And of course being spiteful, she gave Jade the job of setting up the tents. "Why can't you get Beck or Andre to do it?" she spat. Tori didn't even up from her clipboard. "Because, Beck's fetching us dinner, Andre's unpacking everything, and you should know Robbie can never do such vigorous work." She finally looked up at her and smiled. "Besides, setting up the tents will be a good way for you to displace your anger." She flips her hair and goes to check on Cat.

"I'd like to displace my foot up her ass." Jade mumbles. "What was that?" Tori asks. "Nothing! Just, enjoying how fun it is _displacing _my anger!" Jade yells back, yanking at the tent. Tori's eyes narrow, and then she shrugs, slipping back into her conversation with Cat. Jade growls and then tries to finish her assigned task before she blew a fuse. Little did she know, Tori had heard her.

Dinner time was vastly approaching, and Jade had somehow managed to assemble the tents. "Dinner's ready!" Beck called. "Finally!" Jade groaned, wiping the dirt off her hands. She walks over to the fire Tori and Cat had started. "Whatcha got?" Beck hands her a plate full of fish. "Um, this is it?" she asks, watching everyone dig in. "Yep, unless you want beans." Beck offers. "No, that's the last thing I want." Jade growls, getting up. "I'm going to bed early. Wake me up when we leave this hell hole." And with that, she trudges over to her tent and zips herself in.

"She's such a downer." Tori grumbles, picking at her plate. "What gave you that? The fact that she's being desolate or the fact that she's always a gank?" Andre asks her, finishing up his food. Tori reties her hiking boots and sighs. "I don't know. Just thought this would be fun…" "Fun for Jade is scaring new born babies. The wilderness is no place for her. I wouldn't be surprised if she went and chopped down half the forest with her bare hands." Beck adds to the conversation. They all laugh and start the dishes.

Alone in her tent, Jade scowls, having heard their every word. She'd show them. She'd show all of them how _adventurous_ she could be. Starting with scaring the living daylights out of Tori Vega.

Hearing that the fire was still crackling, she unzipped the tent and poked her head out to see what the rest of the gang was doing. She soon found out when the faint smell of roasted marshmallows tickled her nose. Alright, she could be adventurous for one day. She takes her place at the glowing campfire next to Cat, and begins assembling her treat. "Oh, look who's come out of her cage." Tori sneers. Jade growls. _Just ignore her, don't let her get to you. You're supposed to scare her remember?_ Jade thinks and then gives Tori the finger sighing in frustration. "Let's tell scary stories." She suggested looking amongst the group.

Cat's face had crumpled in fear, Tori was confused, Robbie looked a little uncomfortable, and André and Beck were up for it, grinning enthusiastically. "Who wants to go first?" Beck asked, looking directly at Jade. He already knew she wanted to have the first go. The group falls silent as Jade begins to tell her story.

"_A long time ago, in a forest just like this, a group of kids just like us decided to camp out because of the stupid brunette among them."_ "This story doesn't seem accurate." Tori grumbles, talking the insult to heart. Jade shrugs. "_They picked a spot just like this too, and ate their little hearts out." _She glanced around, and everyone's attention was on her. She grins and continues, "_Three of the girls, a child like redhead, a hot dark haired chick and the stupid brunette," -_Tori made a face- "_Ventured out stupidly into the woods. The redhead wanted to turn back, and so did the hot dark haired chick. But the brunette of course, wanted to go on so that she could find cell service."_ "So what happened?" Andre asks squishing a marshmallow between his fingers. "I'm getting to that!" Jade snaps. _"They go so far in that they can't see their guy friends at the campfire anymore. The redhead is scared now and wants to go back. The dark haired chick isn't scared, but she wants to go back too."_

Everyone's eyes are on Jade, except Cat, who has her head buried in Robbie's shoulder. "_The brunette convinces them to push on, and it's getting darker and _darker_. And then…"_ She pauses. _"BAM!"_ Everyone jumps; Cat squeaks. _"The redhead is pulled by her waist into the trees. She screams for her friends to help her, but the hands that grabbed her covers her mouth and silences her." _Cat's wide eyed now._ "The dark haired girl is next to go, and it's a pity too because she was so hot. That left the stupid brunette. She called and called for her friends but they never came. Then, out of the shadows, comes a slender woman like figure with icy blue eyes and snow white hair appears. She has fangs too. She approaches the brunette and chomps down on her neck, letting her release a high blood curdling scream into the night."_

By now, even Tori, Andre and Beck are spooked. "T-Then what?" The half Latina stammers out. _"And then all three girls wake up at the campsite safely in their bags. But, something was different." _"What? What was different?" Tori prods, squirming. Jade smirks. She has her right where she wants her. _"They all thought it was a dream, but when they awoke, they had realized the camp site was awfully quiet. They exit their tent to investigate, and find the boys' tent empty. The brunette suggests they go check the creek. So they go. And when they get there, they find a horrific scene." _No one spoke up this time, so she continued. _"The boys had been mauled to DEATH!"_

Gasps were released in unison, and Cat cowards into Robbie's shoulder even more. "B-By who?" she whispers. _"The girls themselves! They realize they have blood caked in the side of their mouths and blood stains all over their clothes! It was a sickening sight, believe me! And the worst part,"_ Everyone leans in closer. With an evil grin, Jade whispers the last line of the story. _"They ate the carcasses!" _

Everyone screams, and Andre jumps into Beck's lap, who promptly drops him on the cold earth floor. "Thanks man," Andre tells him. "I needed that." Cat is visibly shaking. "T-There is no lady with white hair and fangs r-right?" she asks. Jade shrugs. "Who knows? I just made that up." She eyes Tori. "But, if you really wanna see if there is, why don't you ask Tori to take you into the woods?" Tori's eyes dilate. "Are you mad, woman? I'm not setting foot into that place! Even for cell service!" "Oh come on, Vega, stop being such a wuss and man up!" Jade smacks her back. Tori coughs from the force. "No! Not even if we made a bet!" She freezes. She really shouldn't have said that. Jade loves bets. Almost as much as she loves winning. This, she knew was going to be a problem.

"I bet 30 bucks you wouldn't last a night with me in those woods." Jade sneers. She fell right into it! It'd be stupid just to let an opportunity like that go to waste! Besides, she'd been waiting all night for a moment like this. "Are you in or not, Vega?"

Tori stares at her. "Not." "Too bad, you're still going." Jade says not giving her a choice and dragging her into the woods. "Dude, Let go!" She protests, digging her boots into the dirt. Jade only pulls her more. She mumbles to the guys something about being back in the morning, and continues on into the thicket of trees; Tori having a panic attack and Cat timidly following behind.

They walked until they reached a clearing. Jade stops and sits on the ground Indian style. She pulls Cat to sit down, and Tori stands, watching them.

"Sit, Vega. Stay a while." Jade teases, enjoying the other girl's uneasiness. Tori tensely sits down and shivers. "I don't like this..." she mutters, cursing herself for letting jade talk her into this.

"Lighten up, Tori! Cat's having the time of her life!"

"No, she's not, she shivering and crying!"

Jade glances at Cat and sees that the poor redhead is scared out of her mind. She feels a bit guilty for dragging her into her shenanigans. "Well, at least she's not complaining." "How can she? Her teeth are chattering so hard they might break!" Jade sighs heavily. This is not how she thought this would turn out to be. An idea pops into her head.

"Hey, Vega, if you're really that scared you can hold my hand." She extends her hand. Tori stares at it for a moment, and then goes, "Really?" A bright flash of hope in her eyes. _Interesting..._ Jade thinks. "Yeah, sure sit next to me." Tori inches over a bit and takes Jade's hand, feeling a little better, but suspicious. When has Jade ever been this nice? Especially in a situation like this?

Jade doesn't realize it's extremely cold out until Tori touches her hand. All she feels is instant heat. Why is she always so warm? She coughs and then says, "What do you want to do to pass the time until morning?" Tori shrugs. "I don't know." The chattering next to them stops, and both girls look to see that Cat had somehow managed to fall asleep on the hard ground.

Only then does Tori realize how cold it is. She pulls her cardigan closer to her body which gives her some warmth, but not much. She decides to try something. "Jade-"

"NO!"

"You didn't even know what I was about to say!" Tori whined miserably, the cool mist and soft wind whipping against her face. "You want me to share my body heat." Jade accuses. Tori's face reddens. "Well, yeah but-"

"Forget it, Vega; you're on your own."

A pout crosses Tori's lips, and she completes the look with pleading eyes. "Oh no, don't think that stupid puppy dog face is gonna work on me!" Jade deadpans. The look intensifies and Jade gives in.

"Fine."

She reluctantly opens her arms and faces away from the girl. Tori jumps into her grip, giving her a tight hug. Jade was taken aback by this. How can a girl who's supposed to be cold be so hot? Jade inwardly shakes her head. Temperature speaking. Sure Tori was good looking, but that didn't mean- Wait, why was she thinking like this? She suddenly felt the urge to push Tori off, but never got the courage to do so; mostly because she was enjoying the heat.

"Tori, you can let go now." Jade grumbles, the girl squeezing the air out of her lungs. Tori blushes. "Sorry." She releases Jade and settles on lying in her lap. Jade doesn't admit it, but she likes the feeling. They sit in silence for a while, listening to the crickets chirp and the squirrels scurry.

A twig snaps and the two girls jump apart. "What was that?" Tori squeaks, looking around. Jade surveys the area and shrugs. "There's no one here, it's only me, you, and- Where's Cat?" The silence, she had thought settled in because of Cat being asleep, not her wandering off.

"Where'd she go?" Tori asks, now in full on panic mode. Jade snorted. Just when she was beginning to like her, she screws it up by spazzing out. "She probably went back to camp." Jade deadpans. "She can barely find her way to the bathroom at school! How can she find her way back to camp?" Jade shrugs, a shiver running down her back. In her story, the redhead was the first one to go missing. But her stupid story couldn't actually be coming to life could it? Another twig snaps, and Tori practically latches onto Jade. The girl pushes her off and scoffs. "We're fine. She's fine. If you're thinking that my story is coming to life, then you're wrong." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than Tori.

A shadow appears in the trees and Tori screams at the top of her lungs. "What? What are you screaming about?" Jade yells. Tori turns her in the direction of the shadow, and she gasps.

Standing aloof in the trees was the woman from her story. It seemed impossible, but there she was. And she was taking steps towards them, disturbing the mist.

Tori grips onto Jade again, and this time Jade doesn't push her off. "What do we do?" Tori asks, her gaze still on the woman. "We say our last words, starting with you. Go!" Jade replies quickly.

"Uh, ok, I've had a crush on you since my first day at Hollywood Arts!" Tori says way too quickly. Jade stops being scared and glares at her. "Whoa, what?" Tori blushes a little. "Yeah... I've been meaning to tell you that..." "Well, then if we're about to die then I fancy you too, Vega." Jade says smirking. Tori blushes even more, then gasps. "Wait a sec, Cat! Is that you?"

The figure stumbles back a bit and then in a fake manly voice says, "No, No, it's the woman from your story! Not Cat, who has mysteriously disappeared!" "How'd you know I told a story?" Jade asks, raising a brow. "Okay! Okay it's me!" Cat confessed, taking the white wig off. "Cat! Why would you try to scare us like that?" Tori whined.

"Because we told her to do it." Beck, Robbie and Andre stepped out from behind the trees with a video camera. "You were _filming _us?" Now Jade was angry. "Yep, I knew you liked Tori, and I wanted to find a way to make you confess so, good job, you fell for it." He smirks triumphantly. Andre shares the same smile. "You guys aren't very subtle about your feelings." Jade shrugs. "I'm also not going to be very subtle about beating the shit out of you both." Beck wags a finger. "Not if you want this tape of you being scared shitless and confessing your love to Tori to get out." A bigger smirk appears and his tone is cocky.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, but my dear Jadey, I would."

Jade sighs in frustration then goes, "Alright, what do you want me to do?" Andre and Beck exchange a glance and both smile cunningly.

"Kiss Tori."

"WHAT? With you idiots standing right there? No way!" Jade refuses, crossing her arms.

"Oh, well, I guess you won't mind finding this on The Slap…"

"OKAY!" Jade gives in and crashes her lips against Tori's hers, pulling her into a short but forceful kiss. Breaking away, she glares up at Beck, who along with Andre, Robbie, Cat and even Tori is at a loss for words. She smirks. "Now, how about giving me that tape?"

**A/N: It took me a while, but this is a one shot I wrote a while ago and never finished. So I finished it. Thoughts? :D I'm still gonna go on a itsy bitsy break, but I just wanted to post this. Tell me whatcha think! Peace! :D**


End file.
